Love and Ghosts
by ene-banner
Summary: A Two Part One-Shot for my friend Ace. Dean Winchester and Violet Carr. I hope you like it :)


Violet opened the cupboard and saw the container of salt it's what she was looking for. Salt didn't really mean the same to her anymore. All because of the ghost and all because of the Winchesters.

"_Salt and iron" she said looking at them. _

"_Yes salt and iron ghosts hate them as long as you have them close the ghost can't touch you" Dean smiled. _

"_Yesterday I thought you were FBI agents and today your ghost hunters" She was puzzled at the thought. _

"_Not just ghosts but pretty much everything supernatural you can think of" Sam laughed. _

_She couldn't believe this was happening to her, being confined to her apartment because of a ghost being trapped and alone she needed help and that's why the brothers were here. _

"_It's okay Violet, were going to sort it out" Dean reassured her. _

"_I know I believe you" she smiled trying to seem confident but she wasn't so sure, ghosts weren't exactly something she had come across before. _

"Mommy" she felt a tug at her leg. She looked down seeing her son staring up at her. She ran her hand through his short cropped hair and smiled.

"What is it" She said looking at him.

"Can we go to the park today or to Auntie's Cafe" He said looking at her.

"You know we can't do that baby, not just yet" She sighed looking at him.

"Mommy I'm bored, I've played with all my Lego and cars" He pouted dropping his bottom lip.

"How about while Mom has a visitor ill ask Aunty to come and pick you up, take you out for a bit" She asked kneeling down to look at him.

He nodded smiling, it was probably best he wasn't here for the visit.

She heard the familiar rumble of the Impala as they pulled up outside the apartment complex. Her sister had picked up Grayson a couple of hours ago. She had been pacing the apartment ever since.

It wasn't long before there was a knock on the door Violet walked over swinging open the door. There they were Dean and Sam Winchester.

"Hey" she smiled tucking a strand of her raven hair behind her ear.

"Hey V it's been a long time" Dean smiled walking into the apartment. "v" is something she hadn't be called in a really long time.

"It has come in, Hey Sammy" She smiled as Deans younger brother filed into the apartment behind his brother.

"Hey Violet" Sam smiled placing his bag filled with all the equipment they would need on the floor.

"So do you want to tell us what's going on here" Dean said taking a seat on the couch.

Violet moved to sit on the other couch across from Dean she looked at him unsure as she began to explain her situation.

"It's almost the same as last time possessive ghost seals the doors cuts the electricity at random times of the day and night" she sighed.

"Anyone died in the building recently or anyone you know died recently" Sam asked getting out his laptop taking a seat at the table.

"No one has died a few have left the building in the five years and we've had a few new tenants" She said as Sam typed away on his computer.

"I'll track them down see if there is anyone suspicious" He said not looking up from the screen.

"Okay Sammy" she laughed he hadn't changed.

"Anyone new or interesting in your life" Dean asked.

"I haven't really had time for anyone or anything new" She laughed.

"Yeah things seem different around here, do you mind if I have a look around" Dean said reaching into his duffle bag pulling out his EMF meter. When he switched it on it red lined almost right away.

"Well there is definitely something here" he said getting up from the couch and walked around.

"Yeah things are a lot different, well except for the ghosts" She laughed.

"Yeah except for the ghosts" Dean laughed walking through the living area.

"Want a beer" Violet asked walking to the fridge and handing the boys the cold beer.

"Thanks" They said in unison.

"No problem, it's the least I can do with you boys helping me like you are" she smiled sipping her beer.

"Well you just need to do the usual, salt the windows and doors so the ghost can't get to you, keep pure iron close" Dean said.

"I've got all of that in the cupboard I got some just in case it happened again" She laughed.

"Better safe than sorry, hopefully we can figure out what's happening" Sam said.

"Your pretty good at what you do" she said looking at Dean salted the windows and looked for any other way a ghost could get into the apartment.

"This vent is new, where does it go" Dean asked moving a bookcase out of the way.

"The owner of the building put new air conditioning through the building, im not sure exactly how it works" she said walking to where Dean was.

"Ectoplasm" Dean said swiping his finger against the vent, "Are these vents all through the apartment.

"In the bedrooms and out here" Violet said pointing towards the bedrooms.

"I'll need to look there too" Dean said wiping his hand against his jeans and walked towards the bedrooms.

He walked into Violets and nothing had changed.

Her purple walls stencilled with the Eiffel Tower. Photo frames and trinkets scattered over shelves. As he walked into the room he got a whiff of vanilla from the candles that she had been burning. It was Violet everything about this room was her.

"It hasn't changed, you haven't changed" He smiled not looking at her as he checked the next vent.

"I'm pretty much the same, even after 5 years" She smiled too.

"Good" He nodded as he turned around to look at her.

She couldn't help but smile something about Dean Winchester just gave her butterflies as he walked past her out of the room.

She suddenly had a thought picking up her phone and dialled her sister. It went straight to voicemail. She really needed to get hold of her.

"Sister answer it's an emergency" She left a quick voicemail before running off to find Dean.

"Is this the next room" he said standing in the middle of the hallway pointing to a door that was closed.

She nodded unable to form words.

Dean pushed the door open seeing a totally different room, last time this was an office.

The walls were covered in a deep blue a small single bed covered with teddys was positioned on one side. A slot car set sat almost in the middle of the room mid race and lego creations were on the desk.

"This is different" He said looking around being careful not to stand on anything.

"Yeah had to make some changes" She sighed knowing she had to come clean.

"Look Dean there is something I need to tell you" she said looking at him.

He spun around on the spot and it looked like he had already done the math.

Before she could say anymore she heard front door crash open.

"VIOLET" she heard her sister yell.

'Damn it' Violet cursed in her head as she ran to the living room.

She got to the room seeing her sister panting holding her hand against her side.

"What's with the 911" she looked puzzled, "Grayson and I were in the park".

Violet smiled walking over to her son picking him up. She ran her hand through his hair and smiled.

"Did you have a good time with Aunty?" She said kissing his cheek.

He nodded becoming shy as he studied the two men in his house.

"Evie this is Dean and Sam Winchester from 5 years ago" Violet said introducing them.

"Hi" Evie smiled.

"Dean this is the something I needed to talk to you about" She said looking at Dean as Grayson snuggled his head into her shoulder.

Dean nervously stepped forward.

"This is our son Grayson" She said as Grayson slowly lifted his head. Bright green eyes and cropped hair just like his Dad.

"Our son" Dean said getting a closer look. Violet noticed the small smile forming.


End file.
